Water Moon
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Spin-off dari 'Mind Trap'. Suigetsu centric. Tiga makna dalam nama Suigetsu; Water moon, something illusory, without true substance. Shounen-ai. Onesided SuiSasu. NaruSasu. Angst.


**Judul:** Water Moon

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** One-sided SuiSasu, NaruSasu

**WARNING: **Shounen-ai

**NOTE:** Fic ini adalah spin-off dari **Mind Trap**—fic saya yang lain (NaruSasu). Kali ini Suigetsu centric.

Tadinya fic ini akan saya dedikasikan untuk _FBSN First Anniversary_ , bahkan saya gunakan dua hints yang sesuai challenge. Tapi saya malah stress depan pc karena jumlah kata tidak sesuai. Jadinya nggak jadi.. :( Mungkin nanti bikin NaruSasu lagi kalau keburu. orz

Flames? Think twice. I won't care.

**

* * *

**

**Water Moon**

**

* * *

**

.

Setetes air meluncur turun membentur batu kehitaman di bawah atap genting beranda.

Melirik sedikit dari sudut matanya, pupil mata violet itu memandangi genangan air yang membasahi permukaan batu yang tampak licin. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya, sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam sebuah buku bersampul cokelat tua di pangkuannya.

.

_Air menang dengan mengalah._

_Dia tak pernah menyerang,_

_namun selalu menang pada akhir perjuangannya._

.

.

Menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam hamparan futon putih polos, selimut tebal ditarik sang pemilik bola mata onyx hingga menyentuh bahu. Napas yang tersengal telah kembali dalam irama teraturnya.

Sepasang pupil violet mengamati tak jauh dari tempat pemuda berambut arang itu bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya.

Suigetsu—sang pemilik kepingan violet, kembali memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan melirik pada tetesan air di luar jendela tanpa kaca di sampingnya.

Ia duduk di atas tatami bersama buku bersampul cokelat tua di pangkuannya. Separuh tubuhnya bersandar pada sisi bingkai jendela rendah tanpa kaca di sampingnya.

Tetes ketigabelas meluncur membentur batu.

Bila diperhatikan dengan seksama, ada sebuah cekungan di permukaan batu itu. Tepat di tempat tetesan air terjatuh membenturnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali, entah sudah berapa lama, air hujan yang tergenang di atap penginapan meluncur melewati lekukan-lekukan genting kemerahan hingga sampai di sudut yang sama dan menetes perlahan pada titik yang sama di permukaan batu itu hingga membentuk cekungan alami.

Berapa usia batu licin kehitaman itu?

Sepuluh? Dua puluh? Tiga puluh tahun? Berapa usia sebuah batu?

Bagaimana sebuah batu terlahir? Kapan? Dan di mana? Siapa yang membawanya ke tempat itu? Sedang apa batu itu di sana?

Suigetsu menatap cekungan pada permukaan batu tanpa berkedip. Pupil violet dengan iris kehitaman itu seolah terpesona oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi ruang imajinasi dalam benaknya.

Berapa lama yang dibutuhkan bulir air itu untuk dapat membuat cekungan itu?

Berapa lama yang dibutuhkan bulir air untuk menghancurkan sebuah batu?

.

.

* * *

_Air bersifat mengalah, namun selalu tidak pernah kalah_

_Kalau merasa sekiranya akan dikalahkan, air meloloskan diri_

"Kenapa kau menerima permintaanku ini?"

Suigetsu terhenti dari aktifitasnya.

Mengambil jarak, ia menghela napas dan memiringkan kepalanya. Sebuah seringai lebar memoles wajahnya, "Kenapa? Kau _suka_ padaku, Sasuke?" ia menjilat bibirnya.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan pertanyaan.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan bola mata onyx yang diputar pemiliknya.

Sesungguhnya, siapa yang melarikan diri di sini?

"Tidak dijawabpun tidak akan membuat perasaanku lebih baik sama sekali," Suigetsu tertawa kecil.

—Karena ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

_Kalau merasa sekiranya akan dikalahkan, air meloloskan diri_

"Aku melakukannya hanya karena aku mau."

_Dalam bentuk uap ia kembali mengembun._

* * *

.

.

Tetesan kelimapuluh telah terjatuh.

Masih bergeming dalam posisinya, kepingan violet yang berkilat bersama lembayung senja yang membayang di belakang tubuhnya kini telah beralih dari onggokan batu licin pada sosok yang terbaring beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk.

Meregangkan tangan kiri yang menyangga dagunya, Suigetsu menyandarkan kepalanya di kusen jendela. Masih dengan tatapan yang terpaku pada sosok yang bergelung dalam selimut.

"Ada hal-hal yang aku tidak tahu tentang kamu dan hanya diketahui oleh dia. Sama halnya dengan ada hal-hal yang aku tahu sementara dia tidak tahu. Sebetulnya apa yang _sedang_ kau lakukan?" seolah bertutur pada keheningan ruangan, kata-kata yang dibisikkan pelan itu lenyap dibawa angin senja yang bersemilir dari jendela tanpa kaca.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada _kami_?" Suigetsu mulai lagi.

Sebuah senyuman samar tanpa menanti jawaban.

"Atau mungkin seharusnya, yang kupertanyakan adalah…. Apa yang sedang kulakukan pada _diriku_ sendiri?"

Tawa kecil tanpa rasa humor.

"Juga… Apa yang sedang _dia_ lakukan pada _dirinya_ sendiri?"

Sebuah bayangan yang tersimpan dalam memori masa silamnya berkelibat sekilas.

Menampilkan sesosok remaja laki-laki berambut emas, berdiri mematung dengan kedua bola matanya yang terbelalak lebar.

Yang terbayang di kepingan safir yang berkaca itu adalah ilusi yang paling mengerikan. Sebuah Tsukuyomi yang bukan menyerang raga. Ilusi sederhana yang bahkan jauh lebih kejam dari Tsukuyomi manapun di dunia.

Pemandangan bahwa orang terkasihnya terbujur tanpa busana di atas futon. Bersama laki-laki lain. Bersama Suigetsu.

Rasa pahit yang dirasakan Suigetsu kala itu masih terkecap di ujung lidahnya hingga saat ini.

Tidakkah _dia _tahu bahwa ilusi itu bukan hanya menghancurkan hati sang pemilik bola mata safir itu, melainkan juga dirinya sendiri?

Lalu, Suigetsu? Tidak masuk hitungan.

Sejak awal juga, tidak ada Suigetsu. Hanya Naruto. Hanya ada Naruto. _Naruto_ dalam tim Taka.

Lalu siapa _Suigetsu_?

Suigetsu. Water Moon.

Ungkapan dari dataran Cina yang berarti refleksi bulan di permukaan air. Sesuatu yang merupakan sebuah ilusi.

Itukah ia? Sebuah ilusi?

Sungguh konyol bila permukaan air yang sama merefleksikan matahari di sana. Matahari dan bulan tidak pernah ada pada saat yang sama. Bukankah begitu?

Atau memang betul-betul bulan itu sendiri memang tidak pernah ada di sana?

Suigetsu masih ingat betul. Pada hari yang sama, ia bertatap muka dengan seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam pendek, dengan kulit putih pucat dan bola mata sehitam malam.

Hal pertama yang ada di benaknya ketika melihat anak laki-laki itu adalah—

"Hebat betul. Sekarang ada yang mirip kamu di sisinya," Suigetsu berbisik di sela pikirannya.

—Sasuke.

"Apa dia mempergunakan anak laki-laki itu sebagai penggantimu?" ekor mata Suigetsu mengerling pada sosok yang masih larut dalam buaian mimpinya. "—Sama sepertimu yang menggunakanku sebagai penggantinya?"

Masih tetap tak ada jawaban.

Tak ada jawaban untuk satupun pertanyaan. Di antara mereka ada jutaan pertanyaan tanpa pernah ada sebuah jawaban.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika hal itu benar?"

.

.

.

Menggoreskan ujung kukunya ke atas tatami, Suigetsu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada tetesan air di luar jendela.

Tetesan ketujuhpuluh untuk hari itu. Delapan puluh?

Masih memainkan ujung jemarinya di atas tatami, ia bergumam tanpa makna sembari menumpukan dagunya di lengan kirinya yang bertengger di kusen jendela.

"Bahkan setelah pergi darinya sekalipun, yang bisa membuatmu tetap hidup hanyalah kenangan tentang _dirinya_."

Begitu, bukan?

Ia paham benar.

Bahwa jika Suigetsu mati, Sasuke pun akan mati.

Karena Sasuke tidak dapat hidup tanpa Naruto.

Karena _Suigetsu_ adalah _Naruto_.

.

.

.

Menggeliat, Suigetsu bangkit berdiri dan meregangkan lengannya. Mengurut lehernya yang pegal, sebelah tangannya yang lain menggeser daun pintu jendela besar yang bertengger di dinding kamar penginapan itu, hingga tak lagi tampak pemandangan di luar jendela.

Tak tampak lagi tetesan air yang berlomba memecah batu. Tetesan untuk hari itu telah habis. Dan akan kembali ketika hujan datang mengguyur bumi lagi di lain waktu.

Terus begitu berulang-ulang. Berusaha untuk menghancurkan batu yang keras.

_Air menang dengan mengalah._

_Dia tak pernah menyerang,_

_namun selalu menang pada akhir perjuangannya._

—Suigetsu membaca keras-keras deretan kata yang tertulis dalam buku bersampul cokelat tua di tangannya.

_Air merapuhkan besi sehingga hancur menjadi abu_

_Bilamana bertemu batu karang, dia akan berbelok untuk kemudian meneruskan perjalanannya kembali._

Air membuat jernih udara sehingga angin menjadi mati

Suigetsu tertawa.

Lalu bagaimana bisa _air_ sepertinya menggantikan posisi _angin_ yang meniupkan napas kehidupan bagi _api_ dalam diri Sasuke?

Oh, mudah saja. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Karena _Suigetsu_ adalah _Naruto_.

Begitu, bukan, Sasuke?

Air memberikan jalan pada segala hambatan dengan segala kerendahan hati—

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara rendah penuh kegusaran menyeruak.

Suigetsu menghentikan kalimatnya. Menatap sang pemilik suara yang entah bagaimana dapat tetap mempesona walau berbaur dengan amarah sekalipun.

"Aku sedang baca buku."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang tidur? Baca buku konyolmu itu di luar," sebuah decakan keras dan kerutan dalam di dahi sang Uchiha berpupil mata onyx. Ini adalah satu dari sedikit kesempatan dimana sang Uchiha muda menampakkan ekspresi dalam air mukanya.

"Hei, Sasuke," Suigetsu memutar buku di tangannya dan memainkannya di udara. Tak mengacuhkan ucapan lawan bicaranya itu sama sekali, ia berujar tenang, "Apa yang _sedang_ kau lakukan di sini?"

Sang Uchiha yang dipanggil Sasuke itu mengurut keningnya dan menghembuskan napas panjang, "Beri aku kedamaian barang sejenak saja. Pergilah membaca di luar. Atau baca bukumu dalam hati seperti orang beradab."

Suigetsu tak menyahut.

"Lagipula, sejak kapan kau senang membaca buku?" Sasuke berujar kembali setelah kesadarannya pulih total. Seorang _Suigetsu_ dengan sebuah _buku_ tampak tidak masuk akal untuk diletakkan dalam satu kalimat yang sama.

"Sejak tadi sore," sebuah jawaban singkat yang tidak jelas.

Sasuke mendengus dalam helaan napasnya yang tertahan. Menatap tanpa suara pada kepingan violet yang samar dalam kegelapan ruangan.

"Kau berada _di sini_," Suigetsu terhenti sejenak, "karena ada _aku_. Begitu, bukan?"

Tak ada sahutan. Hanya alis yang berkedut samar.

"Atau lebih tepatnya, karena ada ilusi tentang _dirinya _yang kau lihat dalam _diriku_."

Keheningan menyesap untuk beberapa saat. Tak satupun dari Suigetsu maupun Sasuke yang membuka suaranya.

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal?"

Sasuke menanggapi dengan sebuah dehaman kecil. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, menyangga tubuhnya dengan sebelah lengannya yang bertolak pada futon. Memicingkan matanya sedikit, ia menatap buku bersampul cokelat dalam genggaman Suigetsu, "Apa yang dilakukan buku itu kepadamu? Ada apa dengan suasana serius ini? Tidak seperti kau saja."

Suigetsu mengerjapkan matanya, tak menahan gelak tawa, "Tidak seperti _aku_, ya?"

Sasuke tak menimpali. Rasa bingung terasa dari raut mukanya yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi itu. Dipandanginya helaian rambut perak yang berayun perlahan bersama guncangan bahu sang pemilik pupil violet dalam tawa renyahnya.

"_Aku_ yang seperti apa yang ada di benakmu?" kepingan violet berkilat dalam getaran samar.

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku di tangan Suigetsu. Tak menyahut.

"Aku hanya…" Suigetsu menghela napas, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu, memiringkan kepalanya, "berpikir. Tentang beberapa hal. Belakangan ini."

Sasuke menunggu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah semuanya selesai?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, Suigetsu menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya tanpa ragu.

Sasuke tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya terlarut dalam hening, dengan kedua pasang mata saling mengikat.

"Kupikirkan setelah semuanya benar-benar _selesai_," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sesaat kemudian, seolah tak acuh dengan jawabannya sama sekali.

"Kau tidak mau berpikir, atau tidak mau mengatakannya?" Suigetsu kembali mendesak.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Katakan, kau akan kembali ke Konoha?"

"Jangan salah paham," telapak kaki Sasuke bertolak, sebelum kemudian ia bangkit berdiri. Kedua pupil kelamnya menyorot tanpa cahaya. Dengan sebuah nada arogansi tanpa belas kasihan, ia kembali berujar tenang, "Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke Konoha."

"Kau akan kembali pada Naruto?"

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga detik berlalu.

"Jangan kau sebut namanya di depanku. Jangan."

Oh, tentu saja. Karena ia, karena Suigetsu, adalah _Naruto_.

Menatap lekat kedua kepingan onyx yang dihiasi cahaya merah lambang tomoe pada iris matanya, Suigetsu menarik sudut bibirnya, "Tidak perlu marah."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Oh, tentu saja," Suigetsu mendecak.

"Pertanyaan berikutnya, boleh aku tahu apa yang kau ucapkan padanya ketika meninggalkannya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," Sasuke menimpali dengan datar. Namun terasa hawa dingin dalam setiap tuturan kata yang bergulir dari ujung lidahnya itu.

"Itu salam perpisahanmu untuknya?" sebuah pertanyaan sarkastis tanpa menuntut jawaban.

Namun kali ini, dalam hentakan jarum detik waktu yang bertengger di pojok ruangan, sebuah suara rendah namun penuh ketegasan itu kembali menjawab, "Aku tidak akan kembali padanya."

Suigetsu menyeringai.

"Aku tidak akan kembali padanya."

"Ya, aku tahu," Suigetsu menyahut cepat. "Karena kau pergi… untuk mencintainya."

Tak ada pembenaran. Tak ada sanggahan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mencintainya jika berada di sisinya. Bukan begitu?"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Kau tak bisa berada di sisinya tanpa membencinya. Bukankah begitu?"

Tak ada bantahan.

"Kau ingin menjadi kuat, lebih kuat lagi, untuk membunuh kakakmu, dan perasaan konyol macam rasa cinta itu hanya membebanimu. Katakan ya, karena aku tahu itu."

Sebuah tawa kecil, "Oh, ya?"

"Sudah pernah kukatakan kalau kau gila?" Suigetsu menatapnya masih dengan air muka yang sama. Tidak ada raut keterkejutan maupun kekecewaan di sana.

Ia sudah tahu dan ia sudah paham. Walau jawaban itu baru saja bergulir di udara tak lebih dari lima detik sebelumnya, ia telah mengerti betul akan hal itu dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Waktu yang sangat panjang.

Mungkin selama milyaran detik yang dihabiskan tetesan air di luar jendela yang berusaha memecahkan batu di sana.

"Untuk orang yang dengan suka rela bersedia memelukku di ranjang walau dianggap sebagai _orang lain_, perlu kupertanyakan darimana rasa percaya dirimu untuk menuding orang lain dengan kata _'gila'_," kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke itu mengalir bagaikan air yang tenang. Namun menimbulkan badai dahsyat yang berkecamuk dalam rongga dada Suigetsu.

Suigetsu menarik sudut bibirnya dan menampakkan barisan gigi tajamnya dalam seringai khasnya dan menimpali dengan nada canda, "Kurasa kita memang kumpulan orang-orang yang tidak waras. Kita semua."

Tak ada rasa humor di sana.

Sasuke memandangnya tanpa berkata-kata.

Melambaikan tangannya dengan ringan, Suigetsu menggeser pintu kamar, "Selamat tidur."

Pintu geser tertutup nyaris tanpa suara, melenyapkan sosok Sasuke dalam kesendiriannya di balik dinding kertas.

Suigetsu mengangkat buku bersampul cokelat di tangannya, mengeja nama dalam label sampulnya. Tao Te Ching.

_Air menang dengan mengalah._

_Dia tak pernah menyerang,_

_namun selalu menang pada akhir perjuangannya._

Terdengar benturan keras di sepanjang lorong temaram ketika benda mungil itu terlempar membentur kusen jendela tanpa kaca di dinding lorong, hingga melayang jatuh ke luar.

"Sayangnya aku bukan penganut ajaran Tao."

Ia paham benar. Sekeras apapun usahanya, selama apapun penantiannya, ia tak akan pernah mampu menjadi matahari bagi Sasuke. Airnya tidak akan pernah menghancurkan ikatan antara Sasuke dan mataharinya. Selama apapun waktu yan dihabiskannya untuk mencoba.

Semuanya hanya berujung pada kenihilan belaka.

Ia hanyalah ilusi bulan di siang hari, yang ingin jadi matahari.

Baik Suigetsu, Sasuke, maupun Naruto sendiri, masing-masing dari mereka menyadari hal ini tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa. Semuanya telah memilih, dan menerima segala konsekuensinya.

Mengikuti jalan setapak dalam hening dengan cahaya samar yang tergantung pada pasak-pasak kehidupan, Suigetsu melangkahkan kakinya tanpa rasa sesal dalam parade kegilaaan yang dimulai oleh harapan sederhana dari apa yang dinamakan rasa cinta.

Ini bukan soal siapa yang memulai, atau siapa yang mengakhiri. Namun tentang siapa yang menjalaninya. Jika soal ambisi, Suigetsu yang mengikat Sasuke dalam ilusi tentang Naruto pada dirinya juga tak kalah tanpa nurani.

Air selalu menyesuaikan diri dengan wadah dimana ia tergenang.

Jika untuk ambisinya, air pun dapat menjadi angin.

Tidak mungkin, katamu?

Tentu saja mungkin.

Karena _Suigetsu_ adalah _Naruto_.

Ya, 'kan, Sasuke?

.

.

.

**OWARI**


End file.
